Hold Your Tounge
by DarknessMyNameBetrothed
Summary: Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo again, and storms off. Only to get lost, alone, and in the rain. What's a poor girl to do but try and survive on her own? KagomeXSesshomaru Slightly OOC.


Hello~ I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Let me start off by saying I started this awhile back, but moved around a lot, and school work got a hold of me. Today though I went to read my story "Hold Your Tongue" and was like…. What? Soooo….. I deleted it. So there is no confusion when I restart it.

Hope you like it! Read and Review! 1+2

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Maybe there was another way I could've reacted. Inuyasha is always going off with Kikyo, why should today be any different? She's his first choice, his first love. Why did I ever think I could be better than her? I'm just a stupid copy compared to the 'great Kikyo'

I sighed and ducked under another branch and my foot caught on a root. As I tumbled down my hand slipped off the branch I was avoiding and it smacked me across the face, then my back hit the ground and knocked the air out of me. As I laid there wheezing with the side of my face stinging I couldn't help but to think how I got into this mess.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

My eyes cracked open and I yawned. I glanced over at the bush, which was just settling and furrowed my eyebrows. Who left camp? Looking around the camp I saw only one person was missing. Inuyasha.

I nudged Shippo over and slowly unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled out. I tip toed over to the bush and pushed it back, following the path Inuyasha left. After a couple of minutes of walking I noticed one of those creepy soul things that always follow Kikyo around. I sighed and kept walking until I heard murmurs and whispers.

A couple feet ahead I saw a small clearing, and ducked behind a tree. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a tight embrace and they seemed to be talking when Kikyo slowly pulled back and then brought her face closer to his. A sharp twang of pain stabbed me in the chest and it seemed to be getting harder to breath. I dropped my head and stumbled back a few feet.

I didn't stay to see how far they went, but instead just ran away, to wherever. I don't care…

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

A loud clap of thunder shuddered in the air "Oh god." I whispered, as I covered my face with my hands. Now not only am I lost, it was going to rain too. Light sprinkles of water drops fluttered on my face. Scratch that, it's raining and I'm lost.

A shaky breath escaped my lips and I sat up slightly and supported myself on my elbows. Let's see. Maybe I could push my Aura out and find camp? Or find Inuyasha's demonic aura and I could try to find my way back from there.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed out, focusing mainly on any other auras, demonic or pure. My breath soon turned ragged and after a couple minuets I gave an exasperated groan and flopped back onto the ground. I wasn't going to be getting anywhere doing this.

With a heave and a couple groans I crept back to my feet and started to walk forward. Tree branches and bushes scraped at my skin and I must have almost tripped a good seven times before I saw a dark blob ahead through a brake in the trees.

My pace quickened and the rain seemed to pelt down harder as I broke out of the woods and raced towards the hut. The ground sloshed and squished under my feet and I lost my balance, and then tumbled to the ground. I threw my arms out to catch myself but they slide down to my sides and I felt my head crack against a rock with a sickening crunch.

A small gurgle bubbled out past my lips and something warm and wet dripped down my forehead, I felt as if the world was spinning as I tried to glance back at the hut. It was only a couple feet away, so I slung my arm over myself and past my head, dug my nails into the ground and dragged myself to the door.

When my hand hit wood I only had to crawl a few more feet before I heard the door creak closed behind me. My eyes fluttered closed and I breathed a small sigh before I slowly drifted off into sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Well, Read and Review! :D


End file.
